warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Natasha
Introduction The Natasha is a heavy robot with 2 heavy and 2 light hardpoints. Strategy This robot is build to be used for long-range support fire, it can act as a semi-mobile artillery platform, depending on the weapons attached to the light hardpoints. The Natasha’s slow speed and large size make it an inefficient brawler, however, this robot can fill a mid-range support role. Its sheer firepower can sometimes overcome its weaknesses though, and it is commonly used as a close-range brawler in the lower leagues (such as in Silver league), despite its weaknesses. Sharing the exact same healthpoints and speed as the Fury, this can be seen as a cheaper alternative. Depending on the setup,the natasha can have more firepower than the fury. Such as a thunder-gust setup beating a triple thunder fury, where as with tempest, three tempests do more damage than two tempest and two molots. The Natasha has a large amount of firepower, outgunning many of its rivals such as the Griffin. This partially compensates for its slow speed and large frame. When using the Natasha as a brawler, players are advised to use cover to avoid being spotted so that they can ambush enemies, and to minimise incoming fire, which has a substantial chance of hitting the robot due to its larger size when compared to others. One of the Natasha's main advantages (along with the Leo) is its cost-effectiveness and reliability. Both the Natasha and the Leo are eventually outgunned in the higher leagues by robots such as the Lancelot, but they are far cheaper, therefore being more cost-effective, are more versatile and still have significant firepower to compete with some of their more expensive rivals, whilst costing far less. Possible Setups These setups are effective with the Natasha: Note: When "Opt." is next to a slot type, it refers to one of the multiple options that can be used in combination with the other weapon(s) slot type(s). Each slot type is filled with only one particular weapon. For example, if a robot has 3 lights all three of those slots are filled with Pinatas, as mixing weapons of the different ammunition types is not recommended. Close Range (350m or less) Mid-Range (500-600m) 'Setup 3 '→ Long Range (800-1,000m) Note: The Avenger is in the 'mid-range' category due to it dealing significant damage at 500m range, despite it being most effective (i.e dealing more damage) at close-range, due to bullet spread. Therefore, the Avenger is suitable both as a close and mid-ranged weapon. Overview A very common build is the Natasha outfitted with two Trebuchets and two Gekkos, as these weapons both have the same range and damage type, however, they use different firing mechanics. Players can also use Arbalests instead of the Gekko as it offers better synergy with the Trebuchet, but many players prefer the Gekko for its higher damage. Despite this minor problem, this build is an effective sniper. Sometimes you will see two Zeuses in place of the Trebuchets, making for a solid mid-range setup. Other mid-range setups include two Dragoons instead of Zeuses, along with two Gekkos. For anti-shield capability using two Tridents and two Pins is also a decent build. Finally, for mid-long range support and suppressive fire, using two Tempests and two Molots excels in this role. In earlier leagues it is popular for players to mount two Thunders in combination with two Pinatas, for very high burst damage, however, due to the slow speed of this robot and its large frame, this build cannot compete with other brawlers in the higher leagues, becoming obsolete beyond Gold. An equally common alternative is to use two Thunders with two Punishers , for enhanced range and synergy. This particular build is also effective at shield-breaking, along with the Thunder/Gust setup. Due to bullet spread, most if not all of the fired projectiles for the previous two setups listed (Thunder/Punisher and Thunder/Gust) will hit the large surface area of Anciles, even at ranges of 400m. Being kinetic weapons, they also deal double damage to physical shields. Despite this, its firepower is impressive, and using cover can help compensate for its large size. As of the current meta, the Trident/Pin build is less effective in the later leagues due to the abundance of energy shields and Anciles, and due to its low damage when compared to other mid-range weapons. Overall, the Natasha is a versatile robot best suited for mid-long range engagements, with decent health for a heavy robot. Its large frame and slow speed somewhat limits its combat capabilities, and it is best suited for the low-mid leagues until Gold. Lastly, another early league build could be pair of Zenits with a pair of Noricums, helpful for putting pressure on snipers, but due to the low damage and slow projectiles, it isn't a viable option going forward. However, it provides effective support fire in the low and mid leagues, until about Gold league. Base Stats Mark II Update History Paint Jobs Available For Purchase NatashaMonstro.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Monstro NatashaBlaze.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Blaze Trivia *The Natasha features the number “02” on its front and back. *Inspiration seems to be based off of Lun-Class Ekranoplan. *Due to its large size, some players nickname it "Fatty Natty" *There is a very old advertisement picture of Natasha having 2x Heavy and 2x Medium hardpoints, to the right of the beacon and in the background. *After update (unkown), a Natasha replaced the leo as one of the two bots which walks past while in 3D view. The other bot is still Fury.